pokemon_special_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 527
VS Genesect II, subtitled Flying Insect, is the 527th round in the series, and the third round of the Black 2 & White 2 Chapter. The round originally appeared in the October 2013 issue of CoroCoro Ichiban!, released on August 21st, 2013. Plot Lack-Two battles Genesect and discovers the one controlling it. Summary Futachimaru swipes at the UFO with Razor Shell, but does little damage. Looker warns Lack-Two that it must be Team Plasma's UFO. Lack-Two agrees that it is most definitely associated with Team Plasma, but reveals to Looker that it's actually the Pokémon, Genesect. Ignoring Looker's surprise, Lack-Two asks him to think about what attack caused such an explosive sound and to think about where the attack came from. While Looker ponders over the questions, Genesect charges towards the two, knocking Looker into a wall with incredible speed. Unable to locate Lack-Two, Looker's phone begins to ring. When he picks it up, Lack-Two answers and explains that he's on top of Genesect, which is flying through the sky. Lack-Two begins telling Looker the reason he knew the UFO was a Pokémon was because he stumbled upon P2 Laboratory while researching Team Plasma. There he found the name as well as information about a cannon for it, but he's currently unable to find the cannon on Genesect's body. Pulling out one of his items, Lack-Two blows bubbles towards Futachimaru with instructions to send both his scalchops soaring through the air to provoke Genesect. Futachimaru does as instructed, causing Genesect to react. However, Genesect changes from its High-Speed Flight Form to its normal bipedal form, revealing the cannon on its back, as well as catching Lack-Two off guard. Genesect proceeds to let out a powerful blast at a scalchop while Lack-Two falls off its back safely onto a shop's canopy. Lack-Two contacts Looker again, assuring him of his safety. He then orders Looker to keep the gathering onlookers from entering a certain area. When asked why, Lack-Two answers that he's going to enter a certain abandoned building in that area. Using his grappling hook, Lack-Two pulls himself to the building's roof, where he encounters a robed man. Looker, looking from afar with his binoculars, recognizes the man as Hood Man. When asked to explain how he knew where to go, Lack-Two says that he analyzed the various movements and attack patterns Genesect made, and came to the conclusion that it could only move within a certain range. The abandoned building was in the center of that range. The man congratulates Lack-Two and, using a device in his hand, decides to test Lack-Two's theory by having Genesect fire Techno Blast at Lack-Two. Unable to dodge, Lack-Two takes on the full force of the attack. As Lack-Two begins falling from the attack, Genesect prepares to attack again, this time with its claws. Just before Genesect can land the attack, Futachimaru jumps to the rescue, pushing Lack-Two out of the attack's trajectory. Instead, the attack slices the entire top portion of a nearby building, sending it crashing to the ground. Lack-Two lands safely on the ground next to Looker, explaining that his defense suit kept him from getting disintegrated by the attack. Looker informs Lack-Two that the robed man appeared two years ago as Hood Man, and that his real name is Colress. Colress is satisfied to have the International Police as his opponents, and has Genesect fire a Techno Blast from above at them. As they run, Looker questions if it's possible to defeat Genesect, while Lack-Two considers capturing it. Though Looker says it should be impossible since Genesect is Colress's Pokémon, Lack-Two explains that he thinks Colress hasn't actually captured it since it only responds to Colress when he uses the machine in his hand. At that moment, Lack-Two receives a call from Magician informing him that he's completed the ball covers, despite saying it would take three days to do so. When told there's no way for him to pick them up himself, Magician's Corphish appears with a basket full of Poké Balls. Grasping one, Lack-Two prepares to capture Genesect. Characters Humans * Lack-Two * Looker * Citizens * Colress * Magician Pokémon * Dewott (Lack-Two's) * Genesect (Team Plasma's) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Misdreavus (Citizen's) * Woobat (Citizen's) * Scolipede (flashback) * Pidove (Wild) * Corphish (Magician's) Major Events * Lack-Two reveals that the UFO is actually the Pokémon, Genesect. * It is revealed that Hood Man was Colress in disguise. Locations * Aspertia City Category:Volume 52 Category:B2W2 Chapter